My Black Heart Yearns For You
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: A twist in time leads to Loki and Khan being imprisoned together, a recipe for disaster. With Khan's crew all dead and Loki's family torn from him , will these two lonely villains find solace in each other?
1. Breaking These Golden Chains

**Thanks for the support guys! I will update as soon as possible!**

* * *

Loki was packing around his cell anxiously. He was hurt but more than that he was angry. He was angry at The Avengers. He was angry at this Captain Kirk. He was angry at this hideous black jumpsuit these mud monkeys had made him wear. The second time , he had hit the Avengers sudden and fast. That's when this bloody ship came buzzing out of no where and knocked the living daylights out of him.

When he woke up , he was encased in a glass box with no means of escape. All his items , even his clothes had been stripped away from him. He had a golden band around his neck that somehow prevented him from using any and all magic. It had a strange engraving , one that he could not read. Thor had explained to him what the ship was at first Loki wanted to smash Thor's head with his own hammer , because time travel? Who believed that? But Loki finally had to concede. And then Thor had stopped visiting and Loki's heart shattered into millions of pieces.

Twice a day , he would get food which he would just stomp angrily on. His metabolism was much stronger than the pathetic humans , but sooner of later he would need some form of sustenance. He had been in this cell for 2 months. He would have to find a way to escape and fast. He could feel his energy and will draining slowly.

The days went by quickly and Loki soon lost track of time. One fine day , he was sitting in his cell , trying to summon his scepter (but to no avail) when HE heard slow , deliberate footsteps as he stepped forward.

Captain America and Captain Kirk seems to be talking. Captain America and the other Captain Kirk were both full in their respective uniforms. Behind them was a man. Not an ordinary man. Loki knew humans on sight. This was not a human. At least not an ordinary one.

He had 10 guards surrounding him which puzzled him more. Who was this man that he needed 10 heavily armed guards to match him? What was he? His head was facing down , so he couldn't see much of him. He seemed to have floppy black hair and wore a black jumpsuit , similar to his.

They moved closer to the cell adjacent to his , not noticing him at first. "Captain , are we sure we can keep him here?" , Kirk asked as Captain America shook his head. "With all due respect , sir , it's our only option. And also , this is one of the most well guarded prison in the country. has personally assured me that Khan will not be able to match its technology"

"Khan" , Loki said quietly as suddenly the men turned to America shot him a dirty look to which he responded by baring his teeth and growling. The man surrounded by the guards suddenly looked up and smirked. He had blue eyes that seemed to mix with green. He didn't seem too concerned , though. Loki would soon know why.

"Loki wouldn't dare try his tricks" , Captain America said and Loki snorted, "You humor me , Soldier"

"You're refusing food and everything. How else do you expect to stay alive?" , Captain America said condescendingly and Loki bared his teeth at him , making a deep brutal sound. Kirk shot him a look too , but it was mostly curious. "Loki? As in Norse God?" , he said and Loki smirked. At last.

A man who knew. "The one and the only" , he replied as Khan watched him with vacant eyes , like he was analyzing him. Kirk suddenly turned to face Captain America with fierce eyes. "You mean to say we're putting the most dangerous person on the planet next to a GOD who's also a homicidal maniac?"

"I prefer the term the most dangerous person in the Universe" , Khan said smirking at the two arguing captains as a guard suddenly thwacked him on his head. Khan's eyes seemed to blaze dangerously before he composed himself. He shot Loki a look and then winked.

Loki could have almost laughed with manic glee. The things that the two Captains hated was a force to be reckoned with."Sir , I am asking you to trust us" , Captain America said and Kirk signed , running a hand through his hair.

"You have lost your goddamn mind , old man!" , Kirk taunted and Captain America almost growled , forgetting his calm , Khan was having a field day. He was smiling as if victory was already his.

"I don't give a damn about what you think. I am older in every sense of the word. Therefore , i have more experience. You don't argue with your superiors , soldier"

"I'm from the future!" , Kirk protested and Captain America growled.

"And this is not the future is it? So listen to me , son and listen good"

"I have a problem with authority" , Kirk taunted and Captain America replied grimly.

"Its not my problem"

"Whatever you say" , Kirk said irritable and started walking towards the exit gate. Captain America signed."Lock him in. Come with me"

The guards pushed him inside the glass prison and he complied easily. They shut the door and plugged in some numbers and then disappeared. "You're not human"

Loki looked up to see Khan had sat down on the floor in a meditating position , his handcuffs were now broken and on the ground."Neither are you"

"My name is Khan" , he said and Loki smirked. "I acquired that much. I'm Loki , God Of Mischief"

"Why did they feel the need to restrict you to this prison?" , he asked and Loki shrugged. "I killed pathetic mortals I felt were inferior to me. Wanting to rule the world is too much , it seesm"

"I killed for the same reason" , Khan said as Loki's eyes shot up and he smiled. "I feel that we will get along nicely , Khan"

Khan smirked. "I do not get along with ordinary people""It's a good thing I'm not ordinary , am I?"

* * *

It was around midnight. The only 2 people in the building were Khan and Loki. Outside , the place was swarming with guards. Inside , it was peace and quiet with just the two of them and the constant clattering of some machines. It was almost dark inside.

The only source of light was a small window , from which moonlight came streaming in , illuminating Khan's jet black hair. He hasn't moved at all. He was just sitting there in the same stared at him. "You've obviously got questions" , Khan said without opening his eyes. Loki looked away , slightly embarrassed that Khan had caught him staring but coughed.

"Why on Asgard are you meditating?"

"Not meditating. Waiting. Next"

"Waiting for what?"

"Not important. Next"

Loki scowled as he stretched his legs. He wasn't getting much answers from this person. Khan finally , signed , and opened his eyes. "What are you going to do when you leave prison?"

Loki smirked and replied ,"Assuming they ever let me leave prison , I'll come back here. I have no one to go to""Why?" , Khan asked , his face showing confusion.

"My brother , Thor. The glorious 'god'," he said making air quotes "of Thunder" , Loki scowled and Khan raised an eyebrow which made Loki laugh. "You see my so-called brother.." , he started and talked about his brother stealing all his glory. Khan listened quietly , never taking his eyes off Loki.

"It is an unwise decision to not let you rule" , he concluded and Loki smiled."My thoughts exactly""I am regretful about your father" , he said and Loki waved him off. "I want nothing more than to rule Earth and crush their sniveling mortals"Khan smiled.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" , Loki asked looking at the man as he put a finger to his lips , indicating Loki to be quiet."What are you?" , Loki asked and Khan signed. "An altered human being. Lots of those in the future.

At least they were."Suddenly , a buzzing sound alerted him. He sat up urgently , looking at Khan who out of nowhere a machine suddenly materialized in Khan's cell.

"How did you.." , Loki started , looking at the metal cylinder in awe and Khan smiled. "You seem to forget that I am not from this time , God Of Mischief"Khan took out a device from the outside of the ship and placed it on the glass door separation them. In a moment , the device glowed red and the glass disappeared. Loki took a step forward , as Khan did the same.

"Loki" , Khan said , putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki shuddered at the contact , the man's frame more muscular than he had anticipated.

"That is in interesting necklace" , Khan commented and Loki scowled. "Asgardian. It was forged to prevent me from practicing magic. I cannot break it"Khan's hand suddenly reached out to Loki's neck.

His warm hands contacting with Loki's cold flesh. His pulse was racing as Khan thumbed with the band experimentally. He didn't even flinch when Khan broke it into two pieces like a stick of candy. Khan threw the pieces of gold on the ground in anger before he looked up to Loki.

"Come with me" , Khan pleaded and for the first time since they had been jailed together , Loki saw emotion in Khan's eyes. Loneliness , sadness, and anger."My crew.. They were destroyed. I am the last of my race" , he said sadly.

"I have been disowned , Khan. I have no family and no acquaintances. If you give me your word to seek vengeance upon who did us wrong , I will come with you" , Loki answered easily as Khan exhaled a breathe he isn't realize he was holding.

He suddenly composed himself , looking away and gesturing towards his metal contraption."You have my word , Loki. I will not stop till those who wronged us are punished" , he said quietly."Shall we?" , Khan asked after a minute and Loki grinned.

"We shall"

Loki stepped inside the cylinder. It was perfectly roomy , despite it's outside appearance. It had a control center but apart from that , it was fitted with one large bed and a sofa.

"It's...something" , Loki said , carefully choosing his words. Khan smiled and sat down in the control center and pushed some buttons. Suddenly the machine jolted , almost throwing back the Norse machine jolted some more. Loki held on to a latch tightly as he saw Khan twisting and turning buttons , his concentration on the contraption was remarkable. Almost immediately, the machine stopped jolting wildly.

Loki looked at Khan skeptically before Khan smirked and got up. "We didn't even move" , Loki said and Khan laughed. He opened the door almost enigmatically and Loki gazed out.

The sky was illuminated with stars and city lights. Loki gazed back at Khan who appeared to be proud his his machine. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight. He peered out again , feeling a faint blue blush fill up to his were high on top of a building , it seemed. After looking at it for a bit , Loki suddenly remembered what this building was.

"I believe , the humans call this the Empire State Building" , Loki commented and Khan hummed in suddenly craned his neck and his eyes fluttered tiredly. Loki looked sheepish and shut the door , draining out the light in the room. Khan stepped back as he began pushing some more buttons.

"This should conceal us from all technology" , he said as he flicked on a switch and the machine's lights shut was pure darkness. Khan relaxed. Loki could see he was at ease with finally said, "You are human after all. You require rest"Khan nodded as he sat on the sofa , and took his shoes off.

"Being held in captivity must have really taken a toll on his well-being" , Loki murmured sadly , gazing out of the window."You may sleep on the bed" , Khan said and Loki had to mentally stop himself from grinning. He looked back to Khan , looking at him with a solemn face.

"Nonsense. I don't require sleep , Khan""I insist" , he said pointedly and Loki shrugged to show nonchalance. "Very well"He sat down on the bed and looked towards Khan. The man must have really been tired because the second his body had hit the sofa , he had fallen into a deep slumber. Loki could hear soft snores coming from the man.

He smiled mentally as he too laid down on the bed. Soon , his body reminded him that he could sleep if he desired. He shut his eyes and instantly , succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Loki awoke as soon as sunlight touched his face. He groaned at the pain his mortal shell was in. The Avengers had taken a toll on him. So had that Captain Kirk.

"Pleasant morning"

He heard a voice and looked to see Khan , lacing up his black boots. His uniform was changed too. Instead of the black jumpsuit , he wore a black shirt and leather pants.

"Your clothes have undergone a massive change" , Loki teased and Khan pointed to the other side of the bed where Loki saw that his old ensemble."My armor! And my scepter!" , Loki cried enthusiastically and Khan refrained from the urge to laugh at the God's childishness.

"Where did you acquire these?" , Loki asked as he picked up his armor. He closed his eyes and murmured a simple spell. Within seconds , he was wearing the clothes that Khan had got for him. His hair was slicked back neatly. He got up and saw Khan's eyes where'd wide but appreciative.

"Wait. These are my former clothes! I can feel my trace on them!" , Loki said , putting a hand over his armor and Khan nodded."I.. Had to break into the Avenger tower"

"What?" , Loki said in bewilderment. "You put your hand in the tiger's mouth?"

"That is an interesting euphemism. Although , this was a very clandestine operation. So you need not worry" , Khan said a smug smile painting his lips. "I noticed how uncomfortable you were in your previous clothes and since we are starting a new partnership , this is the first gesture of loyalty"

A moment passed by.

"Loki , why is your skin tu-"

"NO IT'S NOT"

"But your cheeks are blue-"

"NO THEY'RE NOT"

"Have I done somet-"

"NO!"

Loki forced himself to calm down as Khan studied him."Well , then" , Loki said , the scepter in his hand glowing with energy and a gun in Khan's belt locked and loaded.

"Where to next?"


	2. How Do You Learn To Love?

"I need sustenance" , Loki said and Khan nodded. "Where can you find sustenance in this time?" , he asked quizzically and Loki blinked for a bit before he responded. "I believe my brother mentioned a store with a wall"

"A wall?" , Khan asked and Loki signed. "A wall store!"

"Walmart?" , Khan said suddenly and Loki grinned. "You know of those?" , he asked and Khan nodded. "Of course I do. They're everywhere in the future. It's like a disease. I did not know they dated this back , though"

"Let us proceed to this mart of wall then!" , Loki declared triumphantly and Khan turned his back to hide his flushed smile.

* * *

Loki was currently grabbing everything on the food isle and eating it as it was currently stuffing his face with a packet of Twizzlers and a bowl of vanilla ice cream , which was the weirdest combination so far.

Khan was watching quietly and trying not to burst into laughter at the Norse God's antics. He was sitting on a bench next to where his machine was parked. All the people in the store were looking at them like they were mental hospital escapees.

A woman had tried to approach Loki but Khan had just growled at her with his meaning clear 'Hurt my friend and I will break your face'.

Khan knew Kirk and his soldiers would soon find them if they stayed in the open but he couldn't bring himself to force the Norse God to , meanwhile , had a basket attached to his arm filled with all sorts of assortments such as burgers , pasta , whipped cream , smoked cheese , pizza , soda etc.

"Are you really going to eat all that junk food?" , Khan asked as he walked over to the God. A store manager was watching them closely. Khan shot him a ferocious glare and he scurried away like a puppy.

"You have an aversion to junk food?" , Loki asked and Khan smiled , taking the basket from Loki so that he could have his hands free. "I am very well capable of handling my own basket , thank you very much" , he replied defiantly and Khan laughed and began putting back the junk food.

"NO! KHAN! MY FOOD!" , Loki screamed as he tried to snatch the basket away from the man but Khan scowled. "You will eat healthy , Loki. You need to regain your strength"

"BUT MY CREAM-"

"No"

"BUT MY CHOC-"

"NO"

"Excuse me , sir?" They both turned around and saw a chubby man with glasses stare at them. "What?" , Loki said , clearly irritated and the man gulped , and backed away slowly. "You're d-dangerous war criminals and we've be-en ordered to ke-ep you here"

"They found us! We need to get out of here!" , Khan said as Loki nodded and raced to the teleporter. He entered a security code and the machine's doors beeped open. He entered the machine and began pressing some buttons like Khan had showed him to.

Khan started walking towards the machine when the man screamed at them, "Hey! Pal! You need to pay for that!" , the man gestured towards the shopping cart. Khan wanted to smash his head between his hands but took in a deep breath instead.

"No , I do not. Because soon I have rule this pathetic planet" , he simply said and took out his laser in a swift moment , and shot it at the man. The man turned into ash at the very moment.

People started going berserk and shouting. Khan smiled as he ran over to the machine where Loki had activated the reflective panels already.

"You're a very quick learner" , Khan remarked and Loki grinned.  
"I had a very good teacher"

"Well..". , Khan started saying smugly and Loki interjected ,"It's a shame you were busy that day"

Khan turned to Loki with a dumbfounded look and Loki laughed. Khan shook his head and sat down his his seat , pushing buttons.

Suddenly , they jolted and this time Loki was ready this time , holding onto a chair as his teeth rattle with the intensity of the machine. They finally reached to a stop and Loki groaned ,"I hate this machine"

"No , you don't" , Khan said cheerfully , handing Loki a Mars bar. Loki looked delighted as he took the bar from Khan and opened it hastily. He took in a long bite and moaned at the chocolate.

"Where are we?" , Loki asked and Khan glanced at the monitor screen."Vancouver , Canada. It will take them a while to find us now" , Khan said and Loki suddenly looked at Khan. "Are you familiar with caffeine?" , he asked and Khan nodded , wondering where this conversation was going. "Yes. Although , it got extinct in the future , I do know of it"

"Well , I have developed a liking to it , it seems. And my mortal shell insists upon getting it" , Loki said standing up , and opening the teleporter door. It was nearly midnight and the stars shined more brightly than they used to. Loki liked to think it was for their eyes only.

Suddenly , a blast of cold air hit them and Khan ground his teeth together. He wasn't used to the cold climate.

But Loki looked at the cold air with ease as his skin started transforming into a dark blue color with beautiful patters. Loki cast a look at Khan who slowly stood up and turned to him.

He walked forward hesitantly as if he might startle the were only inches apart , Khan thought. Loki exhaled a breath and Khan could feel Loki's cold breath on his skin.

His eyes had turned into a deadly red color that only made him look more aesthetically pleasing in Khan's eyes,"I'm sorry. This is my Frost Giant form." , Loki apologized flailing his arms a bit and Khan caught his arm.

His fingers closed around the soft and cold flesh as he stared at his red eyes.

Loki's other hand fell to his side as Loki's face masked his wonder and confusion.

"You look magnificent" , Khan said softly and Loki looked shocked for a moment before he smiled and his skin slowly started to turn to his normal color and his eyes turned to its normal hue of blue.

"It's hideous , Ill try to keep it under control , Kh-" , Loki started but Khan just tightened his grip on Loki's arm.

"You are remarkable and exquisite. Never apologize for that" , he said in a deep voice and Loki's eyes nearly shone in tears. "No one has ever accepted me in my form" , Loki said quietly as Khan let of his Loki's hand gently. "They are foolish" , Khan replied and Loki grinned.

"You are a worthy...ally" , Loki said quietly , unsure what word to use for the man and Khan nodded. "As are you , friend"

"Friend?" , Loki asked , cocking an eyebrow and Khan just smiled softly as if he knew something the Trickster didn't."Caffeine?" , Khan said gesturing to the door and Loki laughed in agreement.

"Caffeine!"

* * *

Khan had stopped at a local Starbucks , after researching about it for a while. He had put the exact coordinates in the machine and they had reached there in a matter of seconds. However , the machine had begun to overheat so they had to let it cool down for a bit.

They couldn't go out just yet.

Loki resembled an impatient child , combined with insistent whining , someone testing Khan's patienceKhan was busying himself researching the manuals regarding the Teleporter456.

Yet , as the Norse God was mumbling on , Khan couldn't find himself to chide the man and just let him ramble on about what he would do to Earth once he conquered it.

"We are here", Khan announced and opened the door. He stepped out to see the words "Starbucks" blazed across a tall building. "Thank you , Khan!" , Loki said cheerfully and Khan signed.

The things he did for friendshi...partnership.

Just partnership. For now.

"Very well" , he said and Loki climbed out of the shuttle and they both entered the store.


	3. You Give Me Hope , Silly Norse God

**The overwhelming support this story has gotten is MIND BLOWING! Thank you all! My lovely beta , Shai and everyone who reviewed! I hope you like it! Lots of love!**

* * *

This was definitely the weirdest day of Clara's life.

She had just finished handing a customer a choco-latte and laughing at Alonzo , who had slipped on the floor. She yawned and checked her nail polish , which was chipping. There wasn't a lot of crowd and Clara kept glancing at the door irritatingly.

Would someone come already?

She glanced over to the door once again and saw two men enter. One was dressed like a medieval knight. He had the whole green and black armor and long black hair neatly slicked back.

Another one was the complete opposite. He was dressed in a black suit that clung to his skin , and a gun-like device hung on his belt. But it couldn't be a resl gun because it was made of plastic.

Right? His hair was black too but it wasn't slicked back neatly rather it was slicked back like a squirrel had ran through it.

She looked back to her friend Alice preparing coffee and whispered to her. "Are we having a Renaissance and Future fair?" , she asked and Alice quietly shook her head , puzzled by the men too.

Clara cast another look at the couple. They were currently looking at some tourist cards. They were laughing and holding the tourists cards. Like they were laughing a the places. Uh-Oh. She looked at Alonzo who looked downright furious. Of course. Die-hard Canadian to the rescue. Preserve Canada. Don't laugh at places of Canada. Blah blah.

"Canada rocks!" , Alonzo shouted and Squirrel-Hair man just shot him a glare and Alonzo whimpered like a lost puppy. Damn. This man's glare was something , alright. He looked like he munched on babies and puppies in his spare time.

Also , they were fucking.

Don't ask her how she knew but she did. The way Green-Armor looked at Squirrel-Hair man and the way Squirrel-Hair man stood in front of Green-Armor defensively , like he wanted to protect him and if anything came to harm Green-Armor , he would crush it's/their soul like a grape. If they weren't doing the horizontal tango, they were damn well doing something.

They started walking towards her as she offered them her best smile."My name is Loki of Asgard" , the green armored man said immediately announcing himself like he was a royal prince or something. And was Asgard even a real place? And , also , FUCK.

His voice was like a tiger had decided to live in the voice box of a person. It was like a low purr. Oh god. If he wasn't gay as a butterfly , she would totally do him. "I don't think they require titles , Loki" , the other man replied and Fuck. Did they have surgeries to change voices? Because his partner's voice was smooth like butter yet rough like sandpaper.

Hell , that was the worst comparison ever. But whatever.

"Yes. Of course , Khan" , Loki replied blushing. Loki , Khan? Who the hell had named these people. Houdini? Loki suddenly turned to her and said , "I require caffeine"

"I understand , sir. What kind? Chocolate-Vanilla , Frappe ,Mocha , Hazelnu-"

"No! Just caffeine" , Loki insisted and his partner smiled like he adored Mr.I-Don't-Know- What-Coffee-Is.

"Loki?" , Khan said , putting a hand in on the man's shoulder. "I think you'll enjoy the chocolate caffeine"

"Indeed!" , Loki said childishly and she laughed. She turned to them as she smiled and winked. "This one's on the house , boys"

"On the house?," , Loki said puzzled. "I don't understand how a caffeine cup can fit atop a house?"

"I believe it is urban slang for the fact that something is granted to someone without them having to pay for it" , Mr. Dictionary replied and Loki nodded. She gave the order to Alice and within moments she was done. She looked back at the couple and they were poking at the cash register.

"No no!" , she said chidingly and Loki stepped back from the resister and signed. Khan just smiled."Does this mean we don't kill her?" , Squirrel-Hair asked and Sex-God furrowed his eyebrows.. Wait.. Kill her? He didn't literally mean that. Did he?

"She had provided me sustenance. I will honor her" , Loki said and Khan smiled and nodded."Here" , she said as she handed the coffee cup to Loki. He took is slowly and then inhaled the cup like he hadn't had it in a million years."Tough night?" , She asked sympathetically and Khan laughed.

"You have no brain capacity to know"

* * *

In foresight , Khan couldn't have possible known. He didn't mean for this to happen. Coffee was extinct in his time for Hell's sake. He didn't know that it was cause the Norse God to become similar to a hyperactive mammal on drugs. "Loki" , he tried to say soothingly but Loki was literally bouncing off walls , his coffee cup lying by his bedside , finished.

The machine was in full gear now , although it was taking a lot of time because Khan had a surprise place planned for Loki. But handling a hyperactive God while the machine moved so ferociously that his teeth clattered was not a good idea.

"Khan! Khan! Do you know that I am the best person in the entire galaxy? Yes , I am because I am marvelous at everything. I excel at everything. I am amazing. I am spectacular" , Loki said and giggled excitedly and Khan signed. "Yes , I kno-"

"NO! That's not all , Khan! I am too amazing for my good. My superior intelligence will trample these mortals to death!"

"Yes , of course. Now sit still before I trample YOU to death" , Khan said grinning."But...no!" , Loki said and suddenly a dozen copies of him appeared before Khan.

"WHAT THE -" , he said startled by the appearances and almost knocked over his precious equipment. The Loki's started talking among themselves and Khan groaned. The voice was too much for his ears.

"Pears are disgusting"

"I have a rested well and I shall have my revenge!"

"What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"I like horses" , a Loki to his right declared and all the other Loki's became silent and then loudly declared, "HORSES!"

"ALL RIGHT!" , Khan suddenly cried out. He was getting sick of the noise. "Loki , I won't ask you again! Return to your true form , or I swear upon my honor you are never going to get caffeine"

The Loki's looked at each other solemnly and innocently before one Loki laughed and threw his hands around Khan. The other Loki's suddenly disappeared , leaving the real one.

"I am never getting you caffeine again" , Khan groaned as he tried to steady himself. He was supporting Loki's weight along with the rocking of the machine. "You gave me your word!" , Loki wailed as he pressed himself closer to Khan , inhaling his scent.

Mmm.. He smelt good.

"Loki" , Khan tried to soothingly pry off the God on a sugar high."Rocks are not to be trusted" , the God mumbled and Khan smiled. With great care , he pried Loki's arms from his neck and pushed him onto the bed.

"Khan" Loki closed his eyes and murmured and Khan sat down on the bed , taking great care to avoid crushing any of the God's body parts because he was currently sprawled on the bed.

"Yes?" , Khan asked and Loki smiled sleepily , his eyes still closed, "Thank you for accepting me"

Khan's eyes shone with unshed tears. Tears he didn't have the time to shed on his crew. The tears he lost because mankind made him into a ruthless , killing machine. The tears he tried so hard to hide.

"Always" , he replied.


	4. I Have A Mission And You

Loki groaned as he cracked one eye open. The sun's rays hit his eyes and he closed his eyes again.

He hadn't been sure of what had happened to him last night. He was going to have words with the mortal human that and given him his caffeine last night. His powers felt exhausted and overall , he felt ill. He was never going to have caffeine again.

Then again , he was the God of Lies.

He tried to sit up when he discovered he had slept in his armor. He groaned. The metal had made his body stiff. He muttered a simple spell and the armor shifted to a green shirt and black pants.

He wished he could shut his eyes and curl up on his bed but then again , World domination couldn't be achieved if he spent his days in lethargy.

With great difficulty , he pushed his elbows to the bed and sat up. His elbows supported the pain of his body. He looked around groggily and saw Khan sitting on the sofa , reading from his device.

"You had an interesting night" , Khan said , not looking up from his device and Loki blushed profusely before he swung his legs onto the floor. Khan wore a simple black suit , which complemented him nicely.

"Always so polite" , he said and Khan grinned. "I imagine your magic must feel exhausted" , he said as Loki cocked an eyebrow at him and Khan looked down to his device , blushing slightly. "I researched on you while you were resting"

"You could have just asked me , Khan"

"I like to be prepared. Do you know you have a fan following?" , Khan said and Loki laughed. "I must have" , he said proudly and Khan glanced at the device.

"A fan of yours by the name LokiMakesMeLoco writes , 'Loki is so hot , I don't know if I want to be him or on him'" , he read from the website and Loki rubbed the back of his neck laughing at Khan who enjoyed teasing his , was about to make another snarky comment when he realized something.

The climate wasn't cold. It was hot and humid.

He knew cold. He could feel cold. This wasn't it. Khan saw Loki's realization and grinned. "I have a surprise for you , Loki" ,he simply said as he moved his hands in a motion that prompted Loki to get up. He moaned pitifully as Khan laughed. "Don't make me drag you , Loki" , Khan warned and Loki wailed but couldn't help the blue blush that took over his cheeks , the memory of last night fresh in his mind. He got up with great difficulty and they both walked towards the door. Khan slowly swung the door and Loki took in a sharp intake of breath. He had never seen this place.

"We're going to sink Venice" , he said.

* * *

"Venice is a city in northeastern Italy sited on a group of 118 small islands separated by canals and linked by bridges. It is located in the marshy Venetian Lagoon which stretches along the shoreline, between the mouths of the Po and the Piave Rivers. Venice is renowned for the beauty of its setting, its architecture and its artworks. The city in its entirety is listed as a World Heritage Site, along with its lagoon." , Khan launched into a long description of the city and Loki's jaw fell open.

This man was a living , breathing access to anything , any information Loki wanted. He gestured towards the houses and the boats sitting quietly on the river.

"Venice is the capital of the Veneto region. In 2009, there were 270,098 people residing in Venice's comune ,the population estimate of 272,000 inhabitants includes the population of the whole Comune of Venezia; around 60,000" , he said and Loki looked at him with amusement.

"Why this place , a small town?" , he asked and Khan grinned. "Statistics show it is most likely to sink. All I will have to do is enable the weather controller in my teleporter and make it rain fast and quick. The Avengers and Kirk wont find us until we've done the job. After we have , they will search the whole of Europe , which is no easy task" , Khan concluded as Loki burst into peals of laughter and Khan grinned. Loki's laugh was something else.

"You're brilliant" , Loki said and Khan nodded his head. "Let me tell you the details of our plan"

* * *

She watched him with the man. She was hiding behind a dark alleyway. The whole city reeked of humidity.

She shot the new man a dirty look. He was wearing a suit. He was good looking. But her Loki was more beautiful. The man was saying something and her Loki laughed.

She felt a pang of jealously and anger. She wasn't going to let her Loki be swept off his feet by a mortal man. She wanted nothing more than to draw out her weapon and shoot the man.

But she remembered that patience was virtue. She descended back into the shadows with her mission clear in mind. She was going to get Loki.

* * *

Loki and Khan had safety parked their machine and were in a sailboat to a hotel , as Khan had explained. Hotels we're places people stayed in. "What about currency?" , he asked Khan and Khan smugly held up a plastic card. "It's a credit card. I simply has to use my alias and get the modern day currency"

The soft breeze blew at Loki's face. He liked the city.

Too bad it was going to drown. He chucked slightly as Khan shot him a questioning look which he smiled at. Finally , the man in the sailboat stopped the boat in front of a lavish hotel.

"This hotel is fit for ze Gods" , the man said and Khan snuck a look to Loki was was inspecting the water with curious eyes and he paid the man a wad of green paper notes.

"I hope so. My companion is awfully picky"


	5. Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt

**Okay! Wow! I am so happy that you alrears reading my chapters with such enthusiasm! The support is OVERWHELMING! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz!**

**And the next chapter is largely going to be based on "Heartbreaker" by Marina and The Diamonds , so I suggest you listen to it! It's a great song too! Thanks once again and see you soon!**

**(PS - If you wanna draw some epic FANART for this , BE MY GUEST!**

***Looks around***

***crickets chirp***

**Okkkay!)**

**Writer , over and out.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek or The Avenegrs blah blah blah**

* * *

"The Westin Europa And Regina" , Khan said as he pointed to the large to the large hotel with a rusty color.

It had beautiful white balconies and was at least 6 stories high."I picked it out myself" , Khan said cooly and Loki grinned. "I do like it. But pretty soon we'll have to drown it" , Loki said mockingly and Khan laughed.

Khan had informed Loki the weather machine took a few days to recharge and it not seemed logical to stay in the city while the machine charged. "Shall we?" , he said gesturing to the grand entrance and Loki replied , "We shall"

* * *

She watched them enter a human inhabitant center. Why? She had earlier through she could convince Loki to come with her but now she was seeing the flaw in her logic. He wasn't going to come away from his beloved human. She sneered at the thought.

Then , she looked back at the duo who had already disappeared inside the hotel. Then , like lightning , an idea struck her. The truth was clearer. The fog lifted from his senses.

She had to kill the man who dared touch Loki.

* * *

It was more beautiful on the inside. It was laden with marble and plush sofa's. Khan just smiled at Loki. "It seems you are enjoying this" , he said as they slowly walked towards the reception and Loki smiled sadly.

"I was never given the same luxury my brother was. He was always superior. He always got everything. He got the throne , whereas I was left to rot in the dark shadows , and banished from my own kingdom. The most important thing for me was my family. When they betrayed me , the pain I felt.." , he trailed off because Khan had suddenly stopped and faced Loki.

He gripped Loki's arm tightly that he felt blood pump in the God's hand.

"Loki" , he said softly.

Loki drew in a deep breath as Khan stared at him with steely eyes."I have watched my crew torn away from me. I am no one , an outsider if you will. I am like you. I am a genetically altered human being. 72 crew members. My family ; they were torn apart from me. Kirk was closing in on me and my ship. I knew I had to get out of there and fast. I fled into the Meridian vortex and reached your time. I will never regret that decision. And maybe you will not have your family ; But you will always have me." , he murmured quietly.

Loki was stunned. Khan had never shared many details of how he got here or how he found this new adventure. Loki knew that it was his deepest secret. Khan never allowed people to see how he felt. He felt oddly honored that Khan had shared this with him.

Loki looked hesitatingly at the arm that had gripped his. Khan moved its away slowly as to not startle him."Thank you" , he replied quietly and Khan smiled embarrassed.

They both walked a few awkward steps to the reception. Khan had just bared his soul to Loki and Loki wasn't sure what to do with this information."Hello. How may I help you?" , The chirpy receptionist asked and Khan slid his credit card forward.

"Two of your finest rooms. Opposite to each other , if you please" , he said cooly. If the receptionist had noticed something odd , she didn't say. She was gazing lovingly at Khan as he flashed her a confident smile. Suddenly Loki felt something he had felt every day of his life.

A single emotion that funded his quest to take over the Earth. The emotion he saw when his brother so much as looked at him. The same emotion that drove him into an alliance with Khan.

Jealously.

He mentally groaned. What was happening to him?

"Loki?" , Khan said interrupting his thoughts as he dangled two keycards in front of his face. The transaction had been completed , it seemed."Thank you , Mary" , he said and Mary giggled shyly. "Anytime"

Once they were safety out of earshot , Loki hissed at Khan. "Why did you have to seduce the mortal?" , he said and Khan looked confused , raising an eyebrow.

"I was merely triggering her human emotions so as to escape without many questions being asked. Is something wrong?" , he asked and Loki ground his teeth. They reached their room numbers and Loki signed.

"I apologize" , he said softly and Khan took out a keycard from the ones he was holding. "Let me show you how to operate this" ,he said, and showed Loki how to scan the card.

The door opened with a click and Loki handled the keycard with great care."Thank you" , he said Khan's gaze softened. "Good night" , he said and turned his back to Loki. Loki felt overwhelming guilt. "Khan" , he said softly as the man stopped in his tracks.

"I am sorry for being dubious you. You are my partner" , he said softly and Khan turned back , so that his icy blue eyes were on Loki. He reached forward hesitatingly and held up his hand in a way so that the back of his hand was facing Loki's cheek.

Loki's dark eyes watched him in slight hesitation as he slowly touched Loki's cheek with his knuckled. Loki's breath hitched as Khan dropped his hand rapidly , as If he had realized he had done something turned rapidly with superhuman speed and rushed into his room.

Loki's heart was beating with such ferocity that he had started turning was feeling something. "NO!" , he said to himself , aloud.

He wasnt certainly going to do anything foolish. He had no feelings whatsoever about Khan. Why was he even thinking about him?

He growled and angrily stomped towards the door , ready for painfully long days.


	6. Nothing Is Ever Clandestine

**WOW! Okay! i am so sorry for updating os late but it was my sister's birthday and I was studying for my SAT blah blah! And Dad gave me his old laptop so YAY! Thanks for patiently waiting for this ****_immensely_**** LONG chapter! I love you all and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Star Trek or The Avengers.**

**AGAIN , THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING!**

* * *

_Rule number one , is that you've gotta have fun_

_But baby when you're done , you gotta be the first to run_

Khan knocked on the door lightly. It was morning now but Loki was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the plate of waffles uncertainly. Would Loki like the human delicacy? Unfortunately , they did not have anything from Asgard. He had asked ; it also got him some peculiar looks. He signed and went down to the reception.

"I need a keycard for my friend's door" , he said simply to Mary , who smiled.

Ah.

Khan saw what the problem was.

The mortal was as humans called it 'flirting' with him. He internally scoffed. He had no desire to seduce a mortal. She gave him a keycard as he balanced it on his hand along with the plate of waffles. He walked back to the room , ignoring the dull ache in his chest. What if something had happened to him?

He scanned the card and suddenly a blast of cold air hit him.

He shuddered as he saw the Air Conditioning was running on full blast. The room was a mess with things disorganized and in the middle of all that was Loki , snoring contently on the bed.

He smiled as he attempted to shake the God. "Get up!" , he said and signed. "Get away from me" , Loki cried out irritatingly from beneath the pillows and sheets. "I brought sustenance" , he said as he held up the plate of waffles. That got Loki's attention. He sat up hurriedly and Khan said that he looked...adorable. Loki had sat up on his bed now and Khan was dressed in his suit. L

oki could smell a hint of vanilla on Khan and his hair was still damp from the shower.

Meanwhile , Loki's hair was a mess and was sticking up everywhere and his eyes looked sunken. He eyed the plate of waffles warily. "What is this?" , he asked and Khan put it forward on the bed. He tore off the lid on top of the maple syrup. He then poured it into the waffle , discarding the lid and the box. "What is this?" , Loki said , but now his face was one of amusement and Khan handed Loki a fork.

"Very well" , he said and stabbed the fork into the waffle.

"SURRENDER HUMAN DELICACY!" , he cried and Khan snatched the plate away from him.

"WHAT are you doing?" , he asked frantically and Loki looked confused , fork still in his hand. "We must defeat an animal first and then devour it. I was merely attempting to kill it"

Khan signed as he snatched the fork from Loki's hand , while Loki looked on curiously. He then cut a small piece of the waffle , laden with maple syrup and handed it to Loki.

Loki eyed the bite warily but sunk his teeth into the dish. Suddenly , his eyes sparkled with glee. "This is magnificent!" , he said sitting up so suddenly , Khan nearly fell over.

"BRILLIANT" , he said stabbing the fork messily into the waffles and attempting to force the waffle in his face , bit by bit. His mouth was smeared in maple syrup and his fingers has gone sticky. Khan scrunched his face at Loki who grinned amid the mess.

He raised his hand to wipe a smear of maple syrup on Loki's cheek. Loki froze as soon as Khan's hands came in contact with his face.

His eyes looked at Khan directly , unsure how to proceed and Khan immediately retracted his hand.

"I'll go" , he said curtly and walked briskly towards the door and shut it with a loud noise.

Loki groaned. Why as it when Khan and he came closer , Khan would pull away? Why was he in such an hurry to run?

* * *

_Rule number two , don't get attached to ,_

_Something you could lose , so let me tell you_

Khan walked in his room , which was cleaner than Loki's and shook his head as he wiped his maple syrup covered hands on a towel. What had just happened was a mistake. This whole plan was a mistake.

He sat down on the wooden chair and smoothened his hands over the mahogany table. He then he checked his PADD stolen from Starfleet for the weather regulations and if the machine was coordinating with it properly. He sat down and started etching rough calculations on a piece of paper.

But his mind was not at peace. Loki was the only good thing that had happened to Khan but why was he desperate to push him away? Perhaps it is because he was thinking what's going to happen to Loki once they do achieve world domination.

"Would he like to go back?" , he said aloud. He didn't even know what universe Asgard was in. Let alone if he could meet Loki.

Wait.

Why was he thinking about meeting Loki? He shook his head with sheer ferocity , as if trying to shake the very thought in his mind.

He had to de-attach himself from Loki. Anything else , was simply illogical.

* * *

_This is how to be a heartbreaker , _

_Boys they like a little danger , _

_We'll get 'em falling for a stranger , a player , _

_Singing I la-la-la love you_

"This holographic algorithmic is unbelievable!" , Tony Star said excitedly as James T. Kirk rolled his eyes at him. After Loki and Khan had escaped , everything had fallen in chaos. Steve and James had particularly lashed out at each other. Other than that , Tony , Spock , Kirk , and Bruce spent most of their time in Tony's house , trying out tracking algorithm's.

Kirk had been kind enough to lend some of his ship's technology to Tony who looked like a child on Christmas.

The others people were either searching from air , land or from space.

Kirk had left his command to Sulu and Spock had deemed Uhrua as First Officer. Kirk tried to accuse Spock of favoritism but he did have to agree that Uhura was the most capable. If Vulcans could look smug , Spock sure did. He didn't know what would happen in the ship. All he knew was they had to get Khan and Loki.

"Spock , buddy , take a break" , Tony said as Spock who was calculating at the speed of light. But he hadn't taken a break in almost 2 days. Tony had , surprisingly , become accustomed to Vulcans like a fish to water.

"The offer is most kind , , but your world is at danger" , he said in a monotone voice and Tony rolled his eyes and offered a bag of chips to Kirk who thanked him and took a handful.

"Fine. What have we eliminated?" , he asked stretching his legs as Bruce looked at Kirk timidly. Kirk has been informed of Bruce's situation. Although , he hadn't seen it himself , he believed it. Spock had been fascinated by Bruce and Bruce had offered his blood sample in exchange for Spock's.

"How romantic is sharing blood" , Tony had remarked and Kirk had laughed. The two playboys had immediately taken an affinity to each other.

"Well , 10 American states , 6 Canadian states , 12 Australian states and 5 European states , and all of Asia. It's adequate progress", Bruce said glancing at the screen and Kirk groaned and put his hands to his head.

"Keep looking , guys. These assholes are damn dangerous" , Tony said and brought out a tray full of snacks from under the table and Kirk grinned as he took a chocolate muffin.

"I love you , Stark"

"I know" , Tony replied cheekily.

* * *

_Rule number three , wear your heart on your cheek ,_

_But never on your sleeve ,_

_Unless you wanna taste defeat_

Khan was exhausted , for a lack of a better word. He was spewing algorithm's from his mind for as long as he had been with Loki and he was tired. He stood up and stretched his legs. He glanced towards the door hesitatingly. Then he groaned and slumped back on the chair. No. Khan would not be a delirious fool.

* * *

She was sitting in the hotel lobby , reading a piece of paper the Midgardians called literature. She scoffed at the pathetic writing. She had changed her clothes as to not attract any attention. She yearned for her Asgardian clothes but she knew patience was an important mistress. So was time.

She watched unsuspecting humans go by. Why were they here? A deep growl formed in the back of her throat as she brushed her long red hair aside.

Loki was hers.

Victory was hers.

* * *

_Rule number four , gotta be looking pure ,_

_Kissing goodbye at the door ,_

_And leave 'em wanting more_

Khan felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt. He felt guilty for running away from the God with no explanation. He sat up from his desk , and stacked his papers neatly. He then proceeded to then snatch Loki's keycard from his desk and crossed the wide hallway over to Loki's room.

He stood outside Loki's door , unsure of his action for a moment and then fit the keycard in his slot. He opened the door and stood in shock. For a moment , he was unsure if he was lucid dreaming or hallucinating.

Loki stood with his back to Khan , examining himself in the mirror.

But he was shirtless. A white towel loosely hung around his waist and several water droplets clung to his skin. His black hair was slicked back neatly again and even from this distance , Khan could sense a strong scent of the ocean from Loki.

His chest.. Oh dear.

His chest was hairless and he had a chiseled body which seemed like it was crafted by the Gods themselves. He looked like a Greek God. Khan lost all coherency as Loki turned around , seeming surprised. "Khan? What brings you is? Is something amiss?" , he asked , still shirtless as Khan opened his mouth but no words came out. "Well..." , Loki trailed off , laughing in the process.

These types of things must be very common in Asgard , Khan thought. "I'm going now" , he said looking at Khan again who had become as still as a statue.

Loki then stepped in another room in his large suite and Khan mentally growled. And then he physically growled.

* * *

Behind the door , Loki was grinning to himself. He wasn't called the God of Mischief for nothing. He knew exactly what game Khan was playing. And he was determined to play it with him.

* * *

_This is how to be a heartbreaker ,_

_Boys they like a little danger ,_

_We'll get 'em falling for a stranger , a player ,_

_Singing I la-la-la love you_

Spock was tired. It was a quality he didn't show often , but after strenuous work.

Every other human was asleep. Kirk and Tony were sleeping on a sofa in weird positions. Uhura and Bruce had fallen asleep on top of their desks , resting their heads on the keyboard.

Suddenly , the machine beeped loudly and Spock jumped in alarm. "Sir?" , JARVIS said and Spock stood up and replied , "Yes ,JARVIS. What seems to be the problem?"

"We have picked up some technology that is not of this century" , he said and Spock cocked his head. Interesting.

He had took some technology from the ship and supplied to the AI so he could trace particles.

"Where?" , he asked and the AI responded in a cool British voice.

"Venice , Italy" , he said and Spock smiled lightly.

"We have found them"

* * *

**REVIEW MY BABIES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Revelation Is Dangerous

** WOW! OKAY! Sorry for the long wait , guys! Seriously! Anyways , I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and ALSO THE MYSTERY WOMAN IS REVEALED.**

**You can Google her now! ;) BUT THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek or The Avengers.. I wish I did , although!**

* * *

Loki and Khan was casually sitting by the beautiful river that flowed outside their hotel. They practically had nothing to do , when the receptionist suggested that they sit by the river. They shrugged and agreed.

It was very peaceful , Khan had to admit.

The cool air of the water combined with the soft lapping of waves was a natural relaxant.

Loki was sitting in the shade his eyes closed peacefully. Khan cast a look at him. He looked so serene and beautiful.

He out his hands to his head. What was happening?

"Khan?" , Loki asked and khan looked at him. He internally cursed before nodding his head. "Yes?" , he asked and Loki swung his legs to the pavement , his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why , if I may inquire , are you looking at me with immense concentration?" , he asked lightly and Khan cleared his throat , as he took in Loki's attire. He was dressed in a neat shirt and some shorts the hotel had kindly provided him. Loki had wanted to steal the hotel clothes when they sunk Venice , he had told Khan. Khan had just laughed and agreed.

The rush of adrenaline when Loki looked at him was something he was not used to. He wasn't born. He was created. He was created to be perfect in every aspect , including being emotionally detached. He had no problem with it , until now. He opened his mouth , to reply when the worst happened.

* * *

All hell broke loose.

He heard sirens and he looked up to see a someone encased in a red metal suit flying towards him. "Iron man!" Loki said as he was suddenly standing in front Khan, his back to him as if he was protecting him. He closed his eyes as he heard thunder cackling in the sky.

"They found us" , Khan said simply and Loki's eyes opened and his irises were blood red. He muttered some words and Loki was suddenly encased in a protective green armour , his sceptre at his side glowing brightly. He growled and raised sceptre to the sky. It cackled with blue energy and a burst of light accompanied it. The thunder stopped but the sky still emitted an angry growl.

"This should slow my brother down" , he said as his sceptre , along with his hand , relaxed. Khan looked forward to see the 'Iron Man' was hovering 5 feet in front of them. Loki bared his fangs at Iron man and he seemed to flinch underneath the suit. Khan knew it was wrong. But it was possible the most alluring thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Loki, drop the weapons. Khan stand down before I blow you to dust bunnies", they heard a voice overhead and looked up to see a black jet with guns aimed at them. Khan's hand found his phaser in his belt as he gripped it so tightly, his knuckles went white.

"I will protect you" , he said slowly to Loki and Loki tensed up. "We are outnumbered , friend. But I do have someone who could help" , he said smirking and Khan looked at Loki with dubious eyes and asked ,"Who?"

Loki did not answer. He just turned to a wall obscuring a dark alleyway , no doubt.

"I can feel you" , he said suddenly and Khan tensed as did Iron Man. "What?" , he asked , his faceplate snapping up looking at Loki with bewilderment. "I feel you" , he said more softly and the air turned peculiar. Like the calm before a storm. Even the overhead lightning died down for a bit. "Can you?" , a woman's voice said. Khan saw a figure clad in long red robes.

"What the hell?" , Loki heard Kirk say form the speaker. The woman shifted uneasily. She looked at Loki with joy , the jet and Iron Man with confusion and at last she looked at Khan with an expression that could only be called murderous rage.

"How?" , she asked and Khan backed away. Something about the woman was wrong. She wasn't human but she didn't carry herself in a God-like way. Loki didn't answer. And the thunder resumed , more fiercely now.

"I never liked your brother" , she said casually and Loki looked at her , the tension evident in the air. She flicked her wrist and sparks of blue and red electricity shot of her body into the sky. A loud bang was heard and the thunder died down.

"I've lost contact with Thor" , a woman's voice on the speakers and the sound of curses was heard.

"Okay. I'm firing" , the speakers from the jet boomed and Khan had just time to throw himself over Loki before Kirk launched a missile at their direction. He closed his eyes as Loki's body crouched and tensed.

Khan was shielding Loki and Loki's front was facing towards the floor. "Khan" , Loki said softly and Khan opened an eye and looked tentatively at the scene.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The woman in red robes had extended her hands and the missile seemed to be contained in a red translucent layer. An invisible shield to contain the weapon. "WHAT?" , A loud boom was heard. It wasn't Kirk's. The voice was the girl's.

"Who the hell are you?" , Iron Man asked and the woman simple flicked her wrist and the missile vanished. Bright yellow light began to encircle them and the voice on the jet cursed loudly.

"Scotty , Don't do this" , a voice Khan presumed was Kirk's, cried out and everyone disappeared from the scene. For a moment , everything was still.

Then Khan pointed a phaser at the woman and she stood still. "Khan" , Loki said as he put his hand gently on his shoulders and his arms dropped.

"Who are you?" , Khan asked and Loki felt a sense of fear creep up his neck. If she was on Earth , something was bound to go wrong.

"My name is Angrboða and I am here to kill you"

* * *

**Before you start ranting about how short this chapter is , let me explain you a thing.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST HER INTRO. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FULL OF SOMETHING REALLY REALLY BIG OKAY WHICH I DONT WANT TO GIVE AWAY IN THIS CHAPTER ITSELF**

**GEEZ**

**Anyways , THANKS SO MUCH for reading it! I LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	8. Hold Me Tight And Protect My Broken Body

**Hello , my fans! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT AND TONS OF REVIEW I MEAN I AM LIKE JESUS FUCK YOU GUYS **  
**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!**

**And just because of the TONS of reviews , I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL ADORABLE AND AWESOME! **

**SO GUYS , ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own ANYTHING. Don't sue me!**

* * *

She took her hands upwards. Brash yet gently, and pushed down the hood to her shoulders. She had green eyes that sparkled with electricity. Her hair was very long now that she had let it fall out of the hood. The rust coloured ringlets fell down to her hair with ease.

"The mother of Loki's children , I presume" , Khan said cooly , coming to stand in front of Loki. He very well knew this woman was dangerous. He had read about her. Seeing her in person was more intimidating than reading about her , though.

"You presume correct" , she said slowly , almost unsure yet angry.

"Why have you come here?" , Loki said soothingly as if trying to prevent her from damage but she did not reply. She looked at Khan then looked at Loki again.

"You have feelings" , she accused him and he looked at her with broken resolve. Lying would be of no use. His facade slipped. Khan saw the anger beneath his eyes. He knew that Loki was tired of being scared of her. And this , he decided , was bad.

"Yes" , he answered , but this time with more anger. The woman facial features distorted and her eyes flared dangerously. "You forget you are my husband , Loki" , she said and Loki sneered as he pushed Khan back firmly.

Khan opened his mouth in a form of protest but Loki's hand stayed glued to Khan's shoulders as he pushed him back more firmly.

"There is only one inevitable conclusion. This is not your fight" , he said slowly. Suddenly , they both felt a blast of heat and saw that Angrboða was emitting dark red flames from her skin. Loki growled and stepped forward. Khan had never seen Loki like this.

The harmless Loki that ate waffles was gone. In his place was a warrior with nerves of adamantium.

His body glowed gold and green as his slick black hair was covered by golden horns. Khan winced as Loki walked towards her. He maintained eye contact with Angrboða as she responded with an equally stern glare.

"Listen to me. This does not have to end like this" , Khan pleaded and she looked at him dead in the eyes , as her eyes transformed into a blood red colour. "You pathetic mortal. You think you can lure my Loki away , then I urge you to reconsider" , she spit out and Khan felt anger bubble up in his chest.

"I am not yours" , Loki said simply as he suddenly raised his sceptre and a blast of blue light hit Angrboða and she fell backwards.

"Run" , Loki whispered and Khan simply took out his phaser and shot Angrboða as she had begun to stand again. "I am not afraid of you" , Khan said and Angrboða smiled manically. "Maybe. But you should be scared of Jormungand" , she said. Loki's eyes widened as he pointed his sceptre at Angrboða , but his hands were shaking.

"NO! I am begging you , do not summon our son" , Loki cried but she ignored her and raised her hands to the sky and began to utter some enchantments. "Khan , I apologise deeply for your death" , Loki said in a broken whisper and Khan looked at him with solemn eyes as the sky turned blood red.

"Do not apologise for I have lived well" , he said slowly as a flash of light blinded Khan.

He winced and rubbed his eyes as he looked upwards to see the biggest snake in the history of all the reptiles he had seen. It towered him easily. It was at least 20 feet high , combined with grey scaly skin and fangs that were located outside his mouth.

They dripped a sort of green venom and foam. Even his flesh was giving out a decaying smell.

Loki was shouting something at the snake in Asgardian , no doubt pleading but the snake ignored him. It looked at Khan as it swished its tail impatiently.

Khan looked around to see that some people had gathered around them and were looking at the snake in amusement , and clapping.

Dear Lord.

They thought it was a magic trick.

Khan growled as Angrboða launched herself at Loki and they locked in a battle to death. Meanwhile , the snake was slowly creeping up on him.

"Well?" , he said as menacingly as he could and turned in the opposite direction and ran.

The snake hissed loudly and followed Khan.

Now , the people had begun screaming. The snake hissed as he grabbed 5 people by the mouth and devoured them easily. More panic.

It then focused its attention back to Khan who was still running. If Khan had been a normal human , he would have gotten eaten in no time. Yet , he was a class apart.

He ran , navigating into alleys and streets , pausing for rest when the snake insisted on devouring pedestrians.

He kept running until he could run no more.

* * *

Loki's sceptre came crashing down on Angrboða's head as she hissed in pain and grabbed his leg and swung him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a loud thud as he heard Jormungand hiss loudly somewhere to his left.

Angrboða tried to drive a fist to his stomach but he rolled over and recovered his sceptre. "Call off our son! Do not let him harm Khan" , he shouted at her and she growled angrily.

"You dare have feelings for a mortal MAN?" , she shouted and Loki aimed his sceptre at her as blue sparks shot out of it and she easily threw her hand at it and red light from her hand absorbed it.

Loki snarled and charged at her as she put her hands on his chest to back him off. He grabbed her elbows and tried to break them but she had grown more powerful. She shook him off violently and opened her palms to him. He tried to shield himself but his sceptre was thrown somewhere.

Arcs of electric energy shot out of her hands and Loki fell backwards , groaning.

He rolled on his stomach and coughed violently. His hands ached and his body demanded rest. He opened his eyes to find his mouth, and the floor beneath him was covered in blood. He coughed again and blood spewed out of his mouth. "I warned you" , Angrboða said sadly and Loki wondered if she had.

* * *

Khan was shooting lasers at the snake which only seemed to slow it down and hiss again. He looked at the phaser while the snake was violently thrashing , recovering from the effects of the laser. Suddenly , he heard a loud bang and looked up to see the Iron Man again. God , was he a pesky vermin.

"Hey! Weirdo" , Iron Man said. Clearly , his helmet protected him of sound so he didn't even hear the snake. He landed in front of Khan , his back to the snake.

"You're coming with-HOLY CRAP" , he shouted as his faceplate snapped open and he turned around to see Jormungand. The snake bared its fangs and launched a volley of poison onto them.

The man snapped his faceplate shut as he shot off into the air and Khan just had time to leap to his side , his body colliding with the hard ground.

He looked up to see a jet circling the snake. He slowly backed towards the wall , melding into the shadows. He looked to the sky to see it had grown quite dark. He looked at the situation before him. The jet was firing and Jormungand was launching poison sprays at it.

Khan backed up and ran as fast as he could to Loki. He knew Loki needed help.

* * *

Angrboða had Loki by his neck when Khan rescued him. He ran towards them just in time to see a man in a blue suit throw a shield at them and Angrboða collapsed when the shield made impact with her torso.

Loki , fortunately , was unharmed.

Unfortunately , the God looked on the brink of death.

His armour was torn and tattered. His sceptre was nowhere to be see. Khan hurried over to him and shook him slightly. "Loki" , he said as he slung his arm around the God's waist. Nobody seemed to notice them. Loki groaned as Khan hurried over to their machine , which was behind the hotel.

"Its okay , Loki. Just a few more steps" , Khan pleaded as Loki struggled to stay upright.

They walked for a few seconds before the machine came into view. Khan practically threw Loki inside and started the machine.

The machine whirred as it came to life and suddenly , it jerked and then the only sound was of the monitor's beeping as Khan had fixed the rattling. He went back to the machine and checked the dials again as Loki promptly collapsed on the bed.

His blood was seeping on the white bedsheets making it turn into a ghastly colour. Kahn's clothes were torn and blood was seeping from the gashes. But that wasn't his priority. He took a jug of water and slowly wet a cloth.

Loki's armour had disappeared leaving him with his standard green shirt and black pants. Khan slowly cleaned the blood off his face and chest. He then bandaged every cut , careful as to not harm Loki. After he was done , he signed and sat on the sofa , and took off his suit. He bandaged his own cuts.

The average Bleeding Time Clotting Time (BTCT) for humans for 1-2 minutes. However , his was merely a few seconds. He could already feel his skin repairing itself.

He slowly went to Loki's bed and yanked the bedsheet from under Loki and threw the blood stained cloth in a corner.

He was just about to collapse onto the sofa when he heard Loki murmur softly. "Khan" , Loki said softly and Khan's eyes looked up to see Loki's eyes half open. He slowly reached across the floor and sat down beside Loki's head.

Loki dragged his head and placed it on Khan's lap. Khan was alarmed , but didn't move. Loki's body was stone cold as Khan worried about him. He didnt know if he was supposed to prove warmth or cold to the God.

He slowly shifted Loki's head and laid down beside him. Loki was breathing in slow , shallow breaths , releasing cold air with each exhale. Khan was suddenly unsure of his idea but slowly took his hands and looped them around the God's waist. He pulled Loki close , until their torso's were locked firmly and Loki's face was buried in Khan's chest.

"I am so sorry" , Loki said whispering as Khan felt warm tears fall down on his shirt. "Don't cry. SoH 'oH wIj" , he suddenly said and stopped all movements , tensing.

He didn't know why he had said what he said. It seemed very peculiar that he would use Klingon in this situation. Yet , Loki did not question him. He just cried freely , the only voice were his muffled sobs.

Khan's arms tightened around Loki as he tried breathing in even breaths. He hoped that his breathing pattern would stimulate Loki's , whose breaths were coming out very unevenly.

The night had fallen outside the machine. Everything was dark. As Khan held Loki's broken body , the only thing he could think of was how he couldn't protect his God.

* * *

**Wow.. Talk about depressing. Anyways , I wanted to get my ANGST on! I'm sorry if I made you cry! Although , I doubt If my writing is THAT good! Anyways , here's the translation for what Khan said -**

_**SoH 'oH wIj - You are my sweetheart **_

***dies from cuteness even though I wrote it***

**Anyways , thank you for your patience! Love to all! **


	9. The End Has Just Started

**FIRST OFF ALL , BEFORE YOU GO ALL NINJA ON ME , I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**I'm trying to admission in a new school (I got in , by the way!) and SAT stuff and my cousins had come and loads of other stuff on top of FRICKIN' WRITERS BLOCK! But here's the new chapter! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DID!**

**CATCH YOU LATER!**

* * *

Khan awoke with a jolt. His vision felt blurry. What had happen-

Oh right.

He had slept with Loki.

He blushed inwardly at the memory , reaching forward to feel the man. He stopped abruptly as his hands met empty air. Panicked , he sat up and looked around quickly. Loki was quietly sitting on the sofa , staring at Khan.

He was curiously studying Khan and it made him feel very uncomfortable. "Good morning" , he said slowly and Loki quietly stood up and put a leg forward. He then proceeded to.. bow.

He gracefully lowered his head and Khan jumped out of the bed and put his hands on Loki's shoulders , straightening him. "What are you doing?" , Khan asked and Loki smiled. "I am paying you respect. You saved my life , Khan. I am forever in debt to you" , he said and Khan shook his head. "No. Loki , thats what friends do" , he said and Loki looked at Khan quizzically.

"Friends?" , he said quietly and Khan nodded. "Friends" , Khan echoed.

"Are you upset for some reason?" , Loki asked quietly as Khan shook his head and turned his back to Loki and began working on the machine. "No" , he said tersely and Loki signed. "I am the God of Lies , Khan. It is seldom easy for people to lie to me" , he said.

Khan cracked a smiled and turned to Loki , stepping forward. "I couldn't protect you" , he said slowly and Loki looked puzzled. "From what?" , he asked and Khan signed. "From Angrboða" , he said and Loki looked tense again.

"It wasn't your fault , Khan. She would have come sooner or later , anyway" , he said and Khan looked puzzled. "Why? What business would she have on Earth?" , he asked and Loki replied easily, "She thinks she owns me and I am under her protection. Since she was my first wife , she has connected with me and my emotions. When she senses I have strong emotions for someone else , she comes to me and eradicates the person"

"What does that mean?" , Khan said clearly confused and Loki smiled wistfully.

"I am in , what the mortals call , love"

Khan paused and looked at Loki's crystal eyes. Love?

The concept was unfamiliar to him. He had long been removed of petty human emotions but that didn't explain why his heart jumped when he saw Loki or how he felt the primitive need to protect the God. Loki let his gaze travel to Khan carefully , looking for any signs or reaction. Khan's eyes connected with Loki's and he managed to choke out , "Who?" , he said and Loki smirked.

"I thought super humans were supposed to be intelligent. Yet here you are. Oblivious as ever. Its you , Khan" , he said and sashayed beside Khan to sit on the bed , clearly tired. Meanwhile , Khan was struggling with his inner emotions.

He looked at Loki with pure shock. "You… love… me?" , he asked and Loki rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Should I write it down in Asgardian , perhaps?" , he joked and Khan's boots slowly treaded over to the bed and he sat down , making the bed creak slightly.

"We have only known each other for a few weeks.." , Khan said slowly and Loki waved his hand impatiently. "The human concept of love is much more different than the Asgardian one. Humans take countless hours. We , follow our heart and we love. We love abundantly" , he said slowly.

Khan looked at Loki's concerned face and his face turned down to face the floor , his features looking pensive.

"I do not know love , Loki. The only thing I know is destruction and chaos. I have watched as humanity silently wept in the dark shadows , blood and pain seeping from their mortal shells into the streets. I was not born , know this God. I was created. I have never experienced the emotion called 'love' in my entire lifetime. Not even a Mother's love , or a Father's. Nor a girl's or a boy's. I am destruction. I am fear. Marcus only revived me for the sole purpose of exploiting my abilities. I do not know love" , Khan said quietly and Loki's eyes turned red.

This time not in anger but in gratitude. Khan looked up and saw that his eyes had darkened to a red hue and he smiled.

"You never need to apologise for who you are. You are born perfect. Nobody should be given the right to tell you how to live your life or how to behave. Do you know what? Because you're special. You're an individual. You're extraordinary" , Khan said softly and reached forward towards Loki. Loki's breath hitched in his throat as words struggled to come out but couldn't.

"Now you tell me" , he managed to choke out , sarcastically as ever and Khan smiled softly. Loki's skin was slowly turning blue and Khan was watching the patterns present themselves on his skin. He took his hand and tentatively touched a groove on Loki's cheek.

"Your skin is as cold as my heart" , Khan said jokingly as Loki smiled and put his hand to Khan's heart. He could feel the rapid thundering in Khan's chest.

Khan's blue eyes were like the sea, mild, but unpredictable. As the blue winter sky and the ocean in the spring. His eyes were flawless just like the sky. Even more beautiful.

"I don't need to control your heart" , Loki said slowly as he gazed into Khan's eyes and Khan leaned forward. He could feel Loki's ruby red eyes that looked like they had been kisses by the autumn leaves study him intensely and his breath was as cold as ice on his skin.

"There is one thing you are wrong about" , Loki said softly , as he reached his hands forward and gently and placed them on Khan's neck. Khan gave an involuntary shudder at the coldness.

Loki looked hurt and his eyes turned into a lighter shade of red , as if he had just realised he had hurt Khan with his cold skin. He started tugging his hands away from Khan's neck and Khan growled and his wrists tightly gripped Loki's wrists and connected them with his neck again.

"What am I wrong about?" , Khan asked and Loki smiled.

"You have heart" , he said softly , tracing a symbol on Khan's shirt , above his heart.

"Like I said , you're perfect" , he said slowly and Khan signed as Loki smirked.

"What on Asgard is going to happen?" , Loki said exhaling a cold breath and Khan laughed and looked in Loki's eyes. "I do not know" , he said , smirking at the God.

Then he kissed him.

* * *

**HOLY TARDIS OF GALIFREY THEY FINALLY KISSED**

**ABOUT FRICKING TIME YOU OBLIVIOUS IDIOTS**

**Dont forget to REVIEW! :D **


	10. Welcome To The Battle

**OKAY FIRST OF ALL I AM SO SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE**

**I HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO **

**GUH! I FEEL HORRIBLE! I'M SO SORRY! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO , I PRESENT TO YOU THR NEW CHAPTER **

**ENJOY**

**ALSO IF ANYONE DRAWS THEIR KISS OR SOMETHING I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY**

**THAT IS ALL**

**Nerd out!**

* * *

Khan was a man of planning. He did no believe in spontaneity. He thought it was a weak human characteristic.

He did not know what had come over him when he had kissed Loki.

He leaned forward and suddenly connected his lips with the God's. It was a simple human gesture that stood for love and affection , so he had been informed.

However , at the moment , he forgot all technicality.

He acted on impulse as his arms left Loki'd neck and snaked his strong torso. He pulled Loki forward to deepen the kiss. HIs lips were as cold as snow itself yet had an unexpected warmth to them. He could feel Loki's initial surprise.

His brain immediately acted on impulse at the strangeness of spontaneity and he tried to pry away his lips from Loki's who smelled vaguely of caffeine and cold. Khan was not sure how he smelt the coldness.

But he did. Loki felt Khan pull away as he emitted a low predatory growl from his throat and tangled his arms around Khan's neck , kissing him back with more passion than anything he had ever felt in his life.

Khan finally pulled away as the lack of oxygen forced him to break the kiss. He pulled back and exhaled deeply , as condensation came out of his mouth. He looked at Loki who was smiling and Khan tightened his hands further on Loki's waist.

"You are very predatory" , Khan remarked and Loki grinned and winked. "I don't like it when mortals consider what is mine to be theirs" , he simple said as Khan leaned forward and kissed Loki's neck softly.

"How long have you been in love with me?" , Khan asked as his lips were still ghosting over Loki's neck. Loki could feel Khan's pale lips moving on his neck and he shuddered in anticipation.

"A..while" , he replied huskily and Khan laughed , his laughter sending tremors of shivers down Loki's back. "You may be the God of Lies , but I am equally gifted in deception" , Khan said lightly , withdrawing his lips from Loki's neck to stare at the God.

"So , you reciprocate?" , he asked casually but his heart thrumming wildly. "Indeed" , he said softly and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"You're unique" , Loki said softly and Khan laughed. "Is that meant to describe me in a derogatory way?" , he asked and Loki shook his head and smiled.

"In a perfect way" , he said as Khan was overcome with something he couldn't quite place and kissed Loki again , never wanting to let go.

And then , they were knocked on the cold hard floor. Loud alarms blared from the systems as Loki's sceptre turned up in his hand and Khan sat down on the chair.

The machine jerked violently as Loki was suddenly thrown into Khan's arms. Luckily , Khan caught him. He winked at the God who rolled his eyes and used the chair to support himself upright once again.

Loud thunder cackled overhead. "My brother is outside! Open the door! I will distract him enough for you to repair your machine" , Loki shouted admits the chaotic blaring of alarms and Khan nodded. He pushed a few buttons before a latch opened on the roof and cold air came bursting in like razors on Khan's skin.

Loki , however , was unharmed. He held onto the latch and swung himself on top of the machine , whipping through air like it was butter.

"Thor" , he called out loudly to the sky as he saw a comet like structure approach him stealthily. Loki laughed manically as he raised his sceptre , his boots freezing themselves to the machine so that he would fall off. He raised a shield the second Thor came into view and Thor hit the shield hard and bounced back a couple of meters.

"Did you not learn anything?" , Loki yelled at him now that the machine had steadied and Thor raised his hammer but before he could strike Loki , a burst of energy came from nowhere and struck the machine. Thor looked startled and confused , as his hand paused midair. Loki almost fell off but the ice sticking him to the machine proved to be useful. He looked up to see Iron Man blasting towards them as Loki raised his arms.

"Now its a party!" , he said and he could hear Tony's metallic voice amplified from inside the suit. "YOU BASTARD! THE SNAKE ALMOST KILLED ME" , he cried sending another blast towards the ship that Loki easily deflected.

"My apologies" , Loki cried sarcastically as Khan yelled to him from inside ,"I'm going to land!" , he said as the machine's altitude initially descended as Loki and Iron Man continued to fire their guns and Loki deflected them with ease , only grunting slightly when Thor managed to hit him with a particularly strong bolt of lightning.

He threw a blue bolt in their direction as it hit Tony particularly hard and he started falling to the ground. "Bless you , gravity" , Khan's cheeky voice could be heard from inside the ship and Loki laughed as Thor rushed to Iron Man's reduce.

The machine landed amid come trees with a loud thud. Loki quickly hopped off the machine onto the cold ground and clutched the door of the machine. With a swift movement , he ripped it off its hinges and sent it flying about 10 feet back.

"That.. was…physically alluring" , Khan said slowly coming outside to face Loki , his face covered with sweat.

Loki smirked as he saw harsh lightning tear the sky apart.

"Was that who I think it was?" , Khan asked and Loki laughed. His sceptre glowed with new light. He finally had a mission. To protect Khan. Also , vengeance against his brother. But this time. He wasn't alone.

"Meet my brother , Thor"


	11. The Mortals Call It Outing

**HELLO! I AM SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE BUT THERE HAVE BEEN MANY THINGS I HAD TO DO. ANYWAYS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

* * *

"Charming" , Khan said sarcastically as he he loaded his phaser and Loki grinned in anticipation of the battle. "Brother!" , a powerful voice filled the air as Khan saw Thor come towards them slowly and Iron Man follow them , his suit scratched in many places.

"I am not your brother anymore!" , Loki spit out venomously and Thor winced visibly , swinging his hammer.

"Loki!" , they heard a voice say as they saw Captain America and a quiet man in glasses approach them. "A trap" , Khan said sharply and Iron Man looked proud of himself.

"Outsmarted ya!" , Iron Man shouted and Khan would have liked nothing more than breaking his face.

"Lets do this calmly" , the meek man suggested and Loki instantly recognised that aura. "The beast" , he sneered and the man winced. "Its Bruce" , he said quietly and Khan growled as he stepped in front of Loki. "Its no use , Khan of the Future," Iron Man said casually "Your Captain's sending fleets of soldiers to control you"

Khan tensed up , his heart pounding. He was not going to leave his love.

Thor's hammer looked like it was going to crack under the pressure his hand was putting on it. Clearly , he too , wasn't thrilled at the prospect of bringing Loki back to Asgard.

"Well , then" , Loki said smirking. Khan looked at Loki , puzzled. "Why are you smiling , my love?" , he asked and he mentally cursed that the word had slipped his tongue.

Captain America froze and his shield dropped at his side. Bruce just stared at them calmly. Iron Man's faceplate snapped up to reveal the face of a tanned man , with his jaw open.

Thor was perhaps the most surprised , his hammer dropping to the ground with a loud thud.

"Lo..ve?" , Tony said brokenly and Loki rolled his eyes , despite the ridiculous situation.

"Bruce?" , Captain America looked at Bruce who seemed completely at ease and not surprised at the odd couple. "Its easy. Their body language gave it away. The way Khan's standing in front of Loki indicated defensiveness and the way Loki's hand is on Khan's back symbolises trust and love"

Loki immediately blushed blue and withdrew the involuntary hand he had placed on Khan's back.

"Wait.. THEY'RE PRISONERS , PEOPLE", Tony screeched as his hand moved towards them and Loki growled and stepped in front of Khan and raised his sceptre glowing brightly , ready for battle.

"I cannot harm my brother's mate" , Thor said sadly as he made no move to retrieve his hammer still stuck to the ground.

"What?" , Bruce said , startled and Captain America raised his shield , his face expressionless.

"I can fight my brother , but not his mate. It is against ancient Asgardian traditions" , Thor argued and the usually calm Captain America groaned , his facade slipping.

"And what about the million rules he broke?" , Tony said and Thor shook his head and Loki looked at Thor with sad , yet unforgiving eyes.

"Wait. How are you even…._together_?" , Captain America said hesitantly and Khan laughed , despite the tense situation.

"The Asgardian concept of love," , Khan said , his hand taking Loki's who smiled like he had conquered the world "I am informed , is much different that the human one"

"This.. is sickening" , Tony groaned.

"Do not insult my love" , Khan growled and Loki smiled smugly. "You are not to harm him" , Loki said to Thor who nodded. "Are you cuckoo for coco puffs?!" , Tony asked and Thor looked at him sharply and his hammer flew to his hand. "I will fight Loki" , he said with determination and Loki nodded and Khan's brow creased. "No" , he said harshly , his arm suddenly griping Loki's in a tight hold.

"You are not a goat I will willingly send for sacrifice" , Khan growled and Loki withdrew his hand , and stared at Khan. "I am going to protect you , even if it perishes me" , he said his eyes turning red with fury.

Khan looked at Loki with narrowed eyes. Loki's teeth bared as he emitted a low growl from the back of his throat. His sceptre vanished as his hands found way to Khan's arms , clenching them tightly.

"Do not be dubious of me-" , he started but Khan interrupted him by soundly kissing him on the lips , effectively silencing him.

He took his hands and slowly brought them up to Loki's face as suddenly Loki withdrew from the kiss , his eyes flaring murderously.

He hissed angrily at Khan who locked eyes with Loki as Khan dove in for another kiss. He placed his hands on Loki's hands and firmly locked them in place at his own waist. Loki struggled for a while before deciding he should't really break his lovers bones.

This time due to his hands being restrained , Loki bit Khan's lip. Khan made no sound of pain but pulled back from the kiss , his lower lip bleeding but his eyes flashing triumph.

"This.. is .. gross.." , Tony retched as Loki suddenly realised that they had company. He looked at Tony and growled menacingly. "What… the…." , Captain America asked puzzled and Thor grinned affectionately as if Loki was a little child instead of a crazy pysco killer.

"He must be allowed to speak his will. His mate his to respect him while he speaks" , he said and Khan grinned as Loki looking at Khan like one might look at a spoilt child.

"Am I the only fucking one seeing this here?" , Tony said and suddenly his suit beeped. "TONY! TROOPS STANDING BY!" , Kirk's voice screeched and Tony cackled. "Excellent" , he said and Thor placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We must not attack them now , Man of Iron" , he said quietly and Tony's faceplate snapped shut.

"HIS SNAKE ALMOST ATE ME" , Tony screamed as he suddenly fired at the duo.

Khan had his superhuman reflexes to thank as he took Loki's waist and dove behind a tree , the laser hitting Captain America who was knocked about 15 feet back.

"Shit!" , Tony cursed as the shock had apparently trigged Bruce , who was shaking as if he was having a seizure.

"TONY!" , Captain America screamed as Bruce's skin turned into a sickly shade of green.

Loki's face visibly paled as Khan looked at the God. Loki took Khan's hand as Khan watched a green beast replace the quiet man.

"Now?" , Khan questioned and Loki smiled weakly.

"Now , we run"

* * *

"I could have..saved..trouble.." , Khan huffed as he ran and ran with the Norse God side by side. Thank God for the fact that they weren't normal humans or they'd be chew toys by now.

"Silence!" , Loki huffed as he heard Hulk's distant groan. They had managed to slip the beast but they couldn't possibly evade him for long.

"Your plan is BRILLIANT!" , Khan screamed at Loki , as they ran faster than they had run before and Loki looked ahead with determined eyes. "Just follow me , Khan. I know what I am-" , Loki said before skidding to a halt and looking at the sky and smiling.

Khan managed to skid just in time as he stopped a few steps ahead of the God.

"Loki , my love , what is it?" , Khan asked looking at the sky as Loki's oceanic eyes were too fixated on the sky.

As quick as any of them could fathom , a flash of light blinded them as Khan averted his eyes. He groaned as he looked at….a horse. But not a normal house. A grey eight legged horse. "Slephir" , Khan and Loki said together and Slepnir neighed happily as it nuzzled Loki affectionately.

"I apologise. Biting you was not very dignified" , Loki said , but somehow , he didn't seem sincere.

Khan laughed as they both heard Hulk's roar getting closer.

"Later. Now , get on his back" , Loki said and Khan after a moment of hesitation , climbed onto the horses's mane as Loki shouted in Asgardian and the large horse started..flying.

Khan felt a jolt as he was about to slip onto the Earth below them as Loki steadied him with his hand and pulled Khan closer to himself. "Jolts aren't fun , are they?" , Loki teased as Khan grumbled and Loki patted the horse affectionately.

"Where are we going?" , Khan asked and Loki smiled.

"Somewhere safe"


	12. You Didn't Miss Out Much

**This is a sort of small prequel to THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY**

**THANK YOU FOR THE IMMENSE COOPERATION! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Khan had no idea where he woke up. There were , however , three things he knew.

1) He had passed out on the ground atop a building.

2) They were surrounded by the Avengers and ;

3) Loki had managed to cast a shield around sleeping Khan's body so nothing could hurt him.

He sat up straight and saw Loki was fending off Thor and Iron Man while Slepnir had transformed himself into a gigantic horse and was preventing Captain America , Black Widow and Hawkeye from reaching Loki.

"GOOD MORNING , LOVE!" , he screaming at Khan who pounded at the invisible shield around him.

"WHAT THE HELL? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" , Khan screamed and Loki laughed as he hit Thor square in the chest and sent him flying back.

"MY DEAR! I DIDNT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP" , he screamed over the loud sounds but Khan felt the shield go away.

"YOU FOOL!" , Khan screamed and Loki smiled manically.

"Be nice!" , Loki said as Khan took out his phaser and shot Iron Man who had launched a volley of mini-bombs on them.

"I love you" , Khan said softly seeing that Loki was actually hurt by his comment and he visibly brightened and grinned. "I do love you" , he said casually shooting Captain America on the head.

"They interrupted me midway to the mountains. Rude" , Loki said and Khan laughed.

Loki waved his hand and Slepnir disappeared , which left the Heroes , well against 2 very pissed off Villains. And they fought dirty.

* * *

** AGAIN , IF YOU BITCH ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING SMALL , READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**THANK YOU , MY LOVELY PEOPLE **


	13. Goodbye My Lover

**First of all , thank you everyone! This story couldn't have been possible without your tedious efforts! I'm honored to have the world's most amazing reviwers read my story and as it ends. Thank you again.**

**And as Frank Herbert once said , "There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story." **  
**Thank you all and I hope you come to my page and look for more amazing stories I hope to write in the future!**

**Lots of love ,**

**An author.**

**Disclaimer : I only own the tears of my readers. Not the characters.**

* * *

Khan had no idea where he woke up. There were , however , three things he knew.

1) He had passed out on the ground atop a building.

2) They were surrounded by the Avengers and ;

3) Loki had managed to cast a shield around sleeping Khan's body so nothing could hurt him.

He sat up straight and saw Loki was fending off Thor and Iron Man while Slepnir had transformed himself into a gigantic horse and was preventing Captain America , Black Widow and Hawkeye from reaching Loki.

"GOOD MORNING , LOVE!" , he was screaming at Khan who pounded at the invisible shield around him.

"WHAT ON EARTH? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" , Khan screamed and Loki laughed as he hit Thor square in the chest and sent him flying back.

"MY DEAR! I DIDNT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP" , he screamed over the loud sounds but Khan felt the shield go away.

"YOU FOOL!" , Khan screamed and Loki smiled manically.

"Be nice!" , Loki said as Khan took out his phaser and shot Iron Man who had launched a volley of mini-bombs on them.

"I love you" , Khan said softly seeing that Loki was actually hurt by his comment and he visibly brightened and grinned. "I do love you" , he said casually shooting Captain America on the head.

"They interrupted me midway to the mountains. Rude" , Loki said and Khan laughed.

Loki waved his hand and Slepnir disappeared , which left the Heroes , well against 2 very pissed off Villains. And they fought dirty.

Khan straight out knocked out Thor. Thor clearly wasn't fighting to his full capacity. And was unprepared. His hammer went flying into Black Widow and Hawkeye who landed 5 meters back.

"Why is it always you three?" , Loki grumbled as he aimed his sceptre at Iron Man when the unthinkable happened

Thor's hammer came flying towards the sky and millions of volts of lightning rained down upon a single person : Khan.

Khan was knocked back into the ground , digging a deep hole where he had been previously standing.

Loki screamed as he dropped the sceptre and rushed to Khan's aid. Thor was telling the Avengers to back off and not interrupt. He knew that he was going to suffer for this. His soul cried out in pain and his mind was filled with agony.

Loki coughed as the dust bellowed mournfully in his face and he looked down at Khan. Khan's face had been charred beyond belief. He did not bleed but his flesh was burnt off. His oceanic blue eyes had lost their colour and were lifeless voids staring at the open sky. His chest heaved up and down and his clothes were tattered and clung to his skin like disease to a child

He was making soft noises full of anguish. Loki let out a cry of despair as he rushed to Khan's side , openly weeping. He did not choose to weep. The feeling presented itself on a platter , begging to be let out and felt.

"Please" , he said brokenly but Khan could not reply for his lips were like the desert.

What was he begging for? Life? A miracle? His love? He did not know.

He gave Loki what might have been a hint of a smile and then his chest heaved no more.

Loki's eyes turned red as he cried. The emotion was foreign and bizarre. He opened the floodgates and allowed the emotion to consume him.

He looked at Khan's mortal shell , and his nostrils were hit with the smell of charred flesh and he retched.

He took gulps of air , as his skin turned blue and he stood up , slowly. He looked at Khan before carefully taking his sceptre and turning to the heroes.

They seemed unsure. Thor's face was covered in guilt as Loki shook with anger.

"What have you done?" , he said. It wasn't an accusation anymore. It was the voice of a man who had everything ripped form him seconds after acquiring it.

"Brother" , Thor said carefully. He was , after all , treading on glass.

Loki shook his head sadly and looked at the body of his lover.

He smiled to himself and finally , gave his sceptre a little heave.

"Khan" , he said in a breath riddled with emotion and aimed the sceptre at himself and fired.

And in that moment , he understood emotion


End file.
